


Shouldn't have drank

by Enj_Z



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brief mention of Combeferre and Courf, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of drunk Enjolras, They are soo cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj_Z/pseuds/Enj_Z
Summary: Where Enjolras wakes up with headache and Grantaire tells him that he was drunk last night.





	Shouldn't have drank

**Author's Note:**

> Still, horrible. Hope you can enjoy this!!!! I mean exr is just too cute.

“Morning, Apollo.” Enjolras woke with a headache; he massaged his temple and the ache was duller, then he paid attention to the man smiling wickedly in front of him.   
“Good morning, Grantaire,” he said suspiciously, “Why am I… On your couch?”  
“Well, you got drunk last night and—”  
“Wait, I got drunk?!” Enjolras asked tentatively, because he knows that he’s most likely to be uncontrollable after he gets drunk.  
“It’s fine, Apollo, you didn’t lose your virginity,” Grantaire rolled his eyes. Enjolras was about to get back at him but Grantaire kept going, “And then Courf got you to settle down while we played a game to decide who’s going to take care of you. Because everyone knows you’re annoying after you’re drunk. And I lost.”  
Enjolras snorted. “Yeah, thanks for everyone trying to abandon me after I get too much alcohol in me. How did I get drunk in the first place?”  
Grantaire shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later he came out with breakfast—Well, toast.  
“Hungry?” He asked, holding out the toast. Enjolras took it silently and nibbled on it. He was mostly afraid that after he got drunk he would spill out his secret—not that he had many, but he knew this one couldn’t be passed around.  
“I… I didn’t say anything weird yesterday, right?” Enjolras asked, quietly.  
“Huh? Oh… Not that I remember of. You kept rambling along about revolution though. Not that I care.”  
Enjolras would argue with him if he wasn’t tired. And had dull pain in his head. He was still exhausted and he wanted to sleep again.  
“Oh, after you were drunk, you spent a few minutes with Combeferre whispering in his ear and giggling. Yes the giggling was hilarious; but after you left him he looked… Horrified? I don’t know.”  
Shit.   
Enjolras cursed himself. Did he actually tell Combeferre his secret? Grantaire went again to the kitchen saying he had to make coffee or else he’d die, and Enjolras just gazed at his ass as he walked past him. What? He did have a good ass.  
And then Enjolras scooped up his phone and frantically sent a text to Combeferre.  
E: What on earth did I tell you last night???  
The reply came a few minutes later and Enjolras wanted to kill himself.  
Ferre: …That you have the biggest crush on Grantaire and was going to tell him.  
E: What the fuck?  
“Hmm Apollo who are you texting?” Grantaire casually sat next to him wanting to sneak a glance at his phone.  
“None of your business.” Enjolras hid the phone in his pocket.  
“Alright. Want some coffee?”  
“Yesssss pleasssse.”  
Enjolras had to clear his mind. He wanted to hide his secret because he knew that Grantaire surely couldn’t return his feelings. Not after the things he had said to him.   
“Apollo? You alright?” Grantaire seemed to notice something unusual about him, for he leaned in and stared at his eyes. Enjolras couldn’t but notice the worry in those shining emerald-colored eyes, and he swallowed. Grantaire didn’t know, but he was beautiful. Utterly attractive. Probably no one thinks Grantaire's more ugly more than Grantaire does. Does he really know how to judge people’s looks? Not that Enjolras agrees, though, people shouldn’t be judged by their looks.  
But Enjolras didn’t just like Grantaire because of his looks, he liked Grantaire fully. Even though he could get irritating, but later on Enjolras would always realize something in the things he said that was actually useful towards them. He couldn’t find the right time to thank him, though.   
“Apollo?”Grantaire looked even more worried now.  
“…Yeah, I’m fine.” Enjolras finally answered. Maybe because of the dull ache in his head, maybe because of his mind not so clear yet, Enjolras wanted to take a risk. For himself. He should be more rational, but feelings were just bursting into him and he couldn’t stop them, they were coming like waves, screaming at him to take the risk, to just do it—  
“R?” He asked quietly, “Can I ask a question?”  
Grantaire looked at him as if he was dumb. “Of course you can ask a question,” he said, grinning.  
“If I say that I’ve had a secret crush on you, like, for a long time, how would you answer?” He asked tentatively, smiling awkwardly at the man.  
Grantaire froze. Like, actually froze because he was not moving a muscle. Then he recovered and stammered, “…Are you joking?”  
Enjolras bit his lip, and answered in a shaky voice. “No,” he whispered.  
Grantaire’s reaction was beyond Enjolras’ expectations. He leaned forward, took Enjolras’ face in his hands, and kissed him. He savored his lips, filling emotion into the one kiss, and Enjolras could feel his feelings being returned by the other man, so he melted into the kiss, feeling Grantaire’s warmth, his scent all around him. They kissed quietly in the middle of the room, feeling each other. Then when they were breathless, they broke the kiss. Grantaire stared at Enjolras as if he was treasure, the most precious thing that he could possibly have, as if Enjolras would disappear next moment.  
Enjolras gave another peck on his lips.  
“Am I dreaming…?” Grantaire asked breathlessly.  
“No,” Enjolras whispered again.  
Grantaire kissed him again, the kiss deeper than the last one for his tongue was plunging into Enjolras’ mouth, and Enjolras welcomed him. They kissed and kissed, and was not tired of kissing each other even though they were both panting.  
“Fuck,” Grantaire breathed, “Oh fuck.”  
Enjolras grinned. “Don’t you think that would be too fast?”   
Grantaire rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah, sure it would.”  
Then they decided to kiss again.


End file.
